


House of Cards

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Yedam is a couturier and he had a rather interesting client."It's human nature to want what you can't have."
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	House of Cards

Yedam drums his fingers on the table, his clients are 20 minutes late already, they're surely taking their precious time. He glances at the watch on his left hand and sighs, 21 minutes. 

They should at least send him a message, tell him that they're going to be late so that he won't come to their meeting place 10 minutes earlier than the agreed time. 

He runs a hand on his hair and looks around, still no sign of his clients around. He sent a message to them already but they're not replying. 

He met demanding clients before, those that can't seem to get satisfied with his designs and always wants to add their personal touch but at least they're arriving on time.

He clicks his tongue and fiddles with the sleeves of his blazer, this client of him is nice but Yedam hates tardiness the most. No matter how nice a person is, if they're tardy then he'll still put them on his list of annoying people. 

A few more fingertaps and the doors of the restaurant opened revealing two tall guys walking towards Yedam's direction. He automatically smiled, hands stretched out for a handshake. 

"Good evening to the two of you." Yedam greets them and his client, Park Jeongwoo, smiled shyly and accepted the couturier's offered handshake. 

"Good evening to you too, we're sorry for our late arrival, we got stuck in the traffic." Jeongwoo apologizes as Yedam eyes the guy standing behind him who's busy with his phone and not even bothering to look at him. 

Jeongwoo noticed that Yedam is looking at Haruto and pulled the taller on his side. "Here's my fiancé, Haruto. Babe this is Yedam, the couturier Hyunsuk-hyung recommended. The one that made the suits on Hyunsuk and Jihoon-hyung's wedding, remember? You said the designs are so good."

Haruto pocketed his phone and looks up. 

Silence.

Yedam couldn't believe his eyes.

He's been looking for him for so long. 

\--

One winter night at Japan about 2 years ago, the 27th room of a high-rise hotel. Clothes and sheets are scattered on the floor, as Yedam woke up alone, sore and groggy the next day. The guy he's with the night before left without even saying anything--not even a name. 

But fate brought him back to him and Yedam wouldn't let this chance slip away.

\--

They ordered steaks with some wines and are talking over dinner. The couple are busy looking at the brochure Yedam brought with him, it contains his designs of different suits ranging from simple to extravagant; each piece is unique and Yedam takes pride in them. 

"Your designs are all so beautiful, I can't choose." Jeongwoo gushes at Yedam as the brunet smiles. 

He studied and worked hard day and night and has come this far, his clients are mostly celebrities or businessmen or in simple words people who don't care how much they spend on a piece of garment that they'll only wear once so his designs must fit their standards.

"You're both handsome and tall so whatever you wear you'll still look stunning." Yedam said to Jeongwoo, Haruto who's sitting across him has been silent the whole time. "How about your fiancé? Did he chose a design already?"

"Uh, babe?" Jeongwoo turned to Haruto and the latter snapped his head towards Jeongwoo's direction on his right. "Have you chosen already? Do you want to see the other designs?"

Haruto side-eyes Yedam before accepting the brochure Jeongwoo is offering him. Yedam nods and smiles before cutting a piece from his steak and putting it in his mouth. He observes them quietly as Jeongwoo flips the page and gasps. 

"Oh my God! This is so pretty." Jeongwoo has a hand on his chest as his eyes scans the page. He's currently looking at the ones that are handwoven and has embroideries. Haruto on his side looks at Yedam, face expressionless. "I want to wear all of them! But I'll only get married once, if only I can get married everyday then I'll get to wear all of this."

"Well, it's human nature to want what you can't have." Yedam said jokingly, laughing a little so that it will not come out as serious as it is meant to be while not breaking eye contact with Haruto who's sitting across him.

Haruto clears his throat and looks away first. Jeongwoo taps his hand and shows him a blue suit with a flower embroidery on the hem. The flowers are baby's breaths, Yedam's favorite. 

He gazes at the couple, and picks up his wine glass to take a sip. Jeongwoo gushes over the beautiful designs as Haruto glances at Yedam and the brunet caught his eye. Yedam smirked on the rim of the glass before breaking their little staring game, turning to Jeongwoo and pointing at a white silk suit; elegant and classic.

"You'll look dazzling in white Jeongwoo, I bet Haruto will cry if he sees you walking down the aisle wearing that."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know the BTS song? Yeah, the title came from that. 
> 
> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡  
> Anyone interested to see my mess on Twitter : @Cheonsa100416


End file.
